ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Degorah
Degorah is a Rawsapien from Decka and Ex Guardian of the Planet. He appears for the first time in Collected in Alza Adventures! He was a mutant who stroke fear in the hearts of Decka's civilians but ended up and defeated by Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi. Description Degorah is a giant bat. In his normal form, his seize is 2.5 m and his wings are 3,5 m each.On his feet he have 3 sharp claws, who also his toes. His fur is green. The veins in his wings are clearly visible and this is because his wings are only made of skin, similar to bats on earth. He has giant ears who are, just like the wings, made out skin. He wears a red short. His teeth are razor-sharp especially his fangs. In his Mutant form his seize is increased drastically to 20 times it's original seize. He is red with a long tail and the fur is gone. His skin is more reptile like. His lower jaw has gained two extra fangs and his face is more demonic then before. He has long black hair on his back. Bagorah is a cruel man, without remorse, he attacks his own planet. He's also very ambitious. Origin Degorah was a former Guardian of Decka, the elite of Chiroptesapien Army. He was always very ambitious, hoping that he should become the leader of the corps. When Mitchellor became the leader, something snapped in him. He disappears and wasn't seen for 6 months. It seems he traveled to Sirius B to visit Animo. He offers him his planet for power. Animo saw potential in the deal and agreed. He told Degorah that he would become the president of the planet if he could conquer the planet in a war and win that war. Degorah agreed if Animo should granted him enough manpower. Animo mutated the Rawsapien and Andrios Hi provided him with an army of Drones. Degorah started the war in name of Vilgaxia, a planet not far away of Decka in order to take over. This plan failed miserably as the Guardians of Decka sought at Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi for help. Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi and his friends defeated him and after that, he was imprisoned in BlackGate, an interdimensional prison, which is better protected that the Null Void. Animo stopped the war between Vilgaxia and Decka by removing all the remaining troups. Powers and Abilities He can fly with high speed and agility. He is also very strong and has a superior hearing to humans. It is even stated, they have the best developed hearing of the galaxy. He can also decides to hear something or not. He can made ultra sonic sound, have sonar-location. As a mutant, he had all his old powers only enhanced and he can survive the vacüum of space. He can manpulate laser from his eyes attack the heroes. After even to speed his laser is immune included: Appearance Alza Adventures Season 3 *Collected (First Appearance) Trivia